Don't Pity The Dead, Pity The Living
by deanna leighTWxo
Summary: Eva Potter, twin sister of The Chosen One aka Harry James Potter. She always lived in her brothers shadow, getting the aftermath and punishments of his doings. She decides to stick up for herself, meaning that she puts her life at risk.


'Please! Let me go, I know nothing, why would you expect me to?!' I questioned, fearing for my life at every second. The two Carrow siblings circled me, their dark eyes burning into my body. I tried to stand as still as possible, making sure they couldn't feel the fear that was developing deep within me.

'You are his twin sister, I'm sure that you have been told at least one thing.' Snape ordered the others out of the room, wanting to speak to me in private.

'Yes but I have been here at Hogwarts just like everybody else, I don't get involved with his problems, I have my own to deal with' I sighed, relaxing abit after the door slammed shut meaning we were alone. I liked Snape, he was nice when I first started Hogwarts but over the years he got worse.

'Miss Potter, I do not have time for games, we know that someone has seen them recently. We know that you are in the group that is associated with the three. You have been in trouble previously for this sort of thing' he copied the other two and walked in a circle around me, his black cloak flowing behind him.

'I'm sorry Headmaster but I don't know where they are' I begged, long for him to let me go.

'Do you want another bruise to join that one above your eye, Eva?' he pushed my fringe out of the way, making my forming purple black eye on show.

'No Sir' I simply replied, looking down at my feet.

'Then tell me the truth' he demanded, raising his voice over the commotion happening outside.

'But I am Sir, I honestly don't know'

'Lies, Alecto, Amycus' He shouted, opening the door for them to enter. 'Teach Miss Potter that she shouldn't tell lies to me, make sure she remembers it aswell' And so he left, leaving me to be tortured.

I limped back to the Room Of Requirement trying to be as silent as possible. My sobs just kept coming out. I pushed the huge door open, slouching against it just to cry more. Nobody noticed me arriving, all just thinking that it was another student hiding from the Death Eaters that controlled the school.

'Eva' Neville rushed over, crouching down at my side. He ran his fingers over my new scars and bruises, there was a cut across my cheek and 4 bruises randomly placed up my arm. They'd manage to hurt me, even though I was wearing a thick winter jumper due to the cold weather.

'I'm fine, they just really hurt' I stood up and sorted myself out, brushing down my denim purposely ripped jeans to get rid of the dirt.

'Neville! Aberforth wants you' Seamus called out over the loudness, knocking him to attention.

'I'll be right back, then I'll come sort you out, okay?' I nodded weakly, giving him a quick hug before he had to go. Ginny approached me, a look of concern on her face.

'It'll all be over soon, don't worry' she tried to re-assured me, pulling me into great bear cuddle.

'Thanks Ginny, I think I needed that' I giggled, smiling just to please her.

Everyone began crowding back round the portrait as Neville returned a few minutes later.

'Hey , listen up you lot. Brought you a surprise' He announced.

'Not more of Aberforth's cooking, I hope. Be a surprise if we can digest it.' Seamus called back, murmurs appeared. Neville replied with a smug look before moving out the way to reveal some figures. My brother looked around at us, completely ignoring me. Everyone looked up in amazement to see them, me, I couldn't care less. He had got us into enough trouble.

'Blimey' Seamus grinned, standing up to greet our three new guests. The rest began clapping, calling his name and cheering, rushing up to get a glimpse of him again. I stayed back, not wanting to get involved. Neville organised that a broadcast was sent out about Harry, Ron and Hermione returning.

'Where's Eva?' Harry asked, clearly not noticing me, attempting to remain unseen. Someone must of pointed as numerous students created a pathway in my direction. He saw my reaction and saddened slightly.

'I'm sorry oh Chosen One, that my welcoming was not as warm as everyone elses. Do you like my scars and bruises? They're your fault and you know it' I spat at him, turning away quickly, I knew that if I stared at him too long, I would fall for his trap and soften up, willing to do anything.

'Eva, I'm sorry, I'm going to fix everything, I promise' I scoffed, walking towards the group of people.

'You always say that Harry, when's it finally going to stop. When can everyone that has died for you finally rest in peace? Mum, Dad, Sirius, Cedric, Professor Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Hedwig, Dobby' I couldn't hold back the tears, Harry rapidly embraced me into his body, calming me down massively.

'It will all be over soon, I promise'


End file.
